The Lara-Rutter Family go to an anime convention
Translation Nicole: "As a result for good behavior, the Lara-Rutters decided to go to an anime convention, but Marie, as she is from North Korea, didn't understand." Zoe: "As a reward of giving up your selfish ways Laura, we are going to an anime convention!" Laura: "¡Bueno!" Marie: "Anime? What's that?" Zoe: "Marie, anime is Japanese animation, don't worry, I'll help you, your South Korean friend Andrew can come along, hm, it appears that you didn't watch TV in North Korea." Marie: "No, I did watch TV, but I usually watched those cute DPRK cartoons, especially the one with the raccoon dog." Laura: Is Daddy coming? Anime convention Weeaboo attacks Marie Nicole: "Marie bought a Sebastian doll from one of the stalls and carried it around with her, when a weeaboo named Anna squealed and ran to her." is holding her Sebastian doll Marie: "Anime and manga are pretty fun!" sees Simpsons merchandise at another stall while Laura sees Frozen merchandise at the other stall weeaboo named Anna squeals and runs up to Marie Anna: "Squee! Konnichiwa! How are you, desu, Are you Japanese?" Marie: "Hello? And um--" Anna: "OMG! Do you watch Kuroshitsuji?" Marie: "I watched some episodes, do you mean Black Butler?" Anna: "Then you must watch Hetalia, or else you aren't a big fan!' Marie: "Of what?" Anna: "OF YAOI OF COURSE, YOU CAN'T CALL YOURSELF A TRUE FAN IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN BOTH~!" Marie: "What is this Hetalia?" Anna: "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HETALIA IS?" Marie: "I, I, I?" Anna: "Every Japanese watches anime!" Marie: "나는 북한 해요!" (Translation: I'm North Korean!) Anna: "Go home you communist b****!" Marie: "맹세, 다시 나는 거 플립 해요 내게 전화!" (Translation: I swear to god, call me that again, I'm gonna flip!) Anna: (confused) Huh? Zoe: "Please, don't do that, she's very shy and she got hospitalized due to other kids in her school nearly beating her to death and sadly, their folks did absolutely nothing about it." Andrew: "Okay, my kimilsungia flower, Hetalia was this funny anime that got banned, in South Korea, due to the portrayal of the nation, breast grabbing and annoying, I find it really funny, perverted characters crack me up, I heard that they were going to make a North Korea character but it was scrapped." Anna: (turns to Laura) Konnichiwa, little girl! scared, runs up to Zoe Anna: Do you speak Japanese? Marie: "Okay then, I don't hate it, but, I like Scandavia And The World a lot more, joesonghabnida?" Andrew: "They made a South and North Korea character for SATW and guess what? The North Korea character is rumored to be a girl." Marie: That (points to Laura) kid is my stepsister. No, she is not Japanese, she's American. She does not speak Japanese either. She speaks fluent Spanish. Anna: "Nani's joesonghabninda?" and Andrew then turn to each other Marie: "" (Translation: She doesn't understand what I said!) Andrew: "" (Translation: Yeah, I'm from one of the most pro-American nations in the world and you are from the most anti-American nations, yet I still love you) Marie: "" (Translation: My parents from North Korea don't object us being friends, because remember how your parents from South Korea have that visa to leave or go to both Koreas?) Andrew: "" (Translation: What do you want to cosplay as next time?) Marie: "" (Translation: Hm, I will cosplay as Scandavia and the World North Korea, and you will cosplay as the South Korea character, yes?) Andrew: "" (Translation: Yes) Marie: "" (Translation: But that ignorant girl, called a communist, then the B-word) Andrew: "" (Translation: Seriously? You are North, I am South, you don't deserve this treatment) (Anna walks away) End of the Day Nicole: "At the end of the day, Marie, Zoe and Laura met Danny with the twins outside the convention center. While Zoe and Marie took the twins to the hotel room to put them down for a nap, Danny drove Laura to Boston, Massachusetts to visit her mother's grave." and Laura arrive at the cemetery and find Caroline Rutter's grave Danny: "Look, Laura. This is your mother. She was a wonderful and amazing woman, wasn't she? She learned Spanish when she was in high school and she wanted to teach Spanish to you. Your mother was a very special person." (He holds a photograph of his first late wife) to: a photograph of a beautiful slender Hispanic/Caucasian woman with dark brown wavy hair, brown eyes; wearing a red, yellow, and green horizontal-striped polo sweater, pink converse sneakers and blue denim jeans. She is smiling she is carrying a Spanish guitar Danny: You know, Laura...today would've been your mother's birthday. Laura: ¿Mamá's cumpleaño? (Mommy's birthday?) Danny: That's right, sweetie. Your mommy loved baking, cooking, playing the guitar...music...Spanish...exploring the outdoors...she also liked dancing tango and and the salsa, going to the theater, listening to classical rock music, reading poetry and romance novels...she also loved taking photographs, playing tennis, painting and gardening. She liked The Beatles and her favorite color was red. Most importantly, your mother loved us very much. [Caroline's butterfly headstone includes her picture from her wedding, and the words carved in black granite: In loving memory of Caroline Lynn Rutter. 10/7/1999 - 9/21/2023 A mother holds her child's hand for a while, her heart forever] Dr. Leila Morgan: (smiles) Hi. and Laura turn to see her Dr. Leila Morgan: Zoe sent me to come get you and I had a feeling I'd find you here. Is this your first wife's grave, Daniel? Danny: Yes, this is where Caroline was buried after she died from a terminal cancer. Laura was way too young to remember. Dr. Leila Morgan: Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. (stands in front of Caroline's grave and turns to Danny) Caroline was a very special person, wasn't she, Daniel? By the way, what was her favorite flower? Danny: Caroline liked flower gardening. She always liked the roses and the Calendula. I still remember when Laura and I went to see Caroline in the hospice to say our goodbye. With very precious little time left, Caroline held her then, 18-month-old baby in her arms and began to sing the song, "You Are My Sunshine," in Spanish, as she sang to her every night, and then a song from the Disney/Pixar film, Coco, "Remember Me"; and then she passed away that very grim black September night. Laura did not know what happened or why it happened. Dr. Leila Morgan: I brought these flowers...for Caroline. I'm sure she would like these. Anytime you are ready, Daniel, I will be in the car, waiting. Danny: Thank you. I appreciate it. Marie: “Um, excuse me, was Caroline of Hispanic descent?” Danny: Half Hispanic. Her grandparents were of Hispanic descent and so was her mother. Her father was a Caucasian. Marie: (looks at Caroline's photograph) "She looks incredibly beautiful." Laura: “Err.....Thanks, Marie....” Andrew (walks up to Marie): Hey, Marie. Zoey said you'd be here. What's up and who is that? (Noticing a photograph of Caroline, next to her headstone) Laura: ¡Mí mamá! (My mommy!) Marie: That is Caroline, Laura's biological mom. Andrew: Wow, she must be really beautiful. How come I never met her? Danny: (solemnly and sadly) She died when Laura was still a baby. Andrew: Gosh...I'm so sorry to hear that, sir. Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Conflict Transcripts Category:Theory 11 Transcripts